


Mutsuki Tooru Deserves to be Eaten Out

by mutsukiyiffer



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Tongue Fucking, barely proofread sorry, did u see how long and pointy urie's tongue is mutsuki DESERVES that, i didn't know how to end this I'm pretty sure I've ended a fic this exact same way before BUT, it's mu's first time being eaten out, mutsuki's wearing white panties and urie eats him out through them, nearly mindless smut, nsfw as hell, this fic says pussy exactly 5 times I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsukiyiffer/pseuds/mutsukiyiffer
Summary: Urie obviously has some experience.





	

As much as he trusted Urie, after years of working together and basically growing into adulthood alongside him, doing something….like _this_ ….was definitely still a bit nerve-racking for Mutsuki. 

Voice shaky, he peeked down at the eager, dark-haired man who was sprawled on the end of his bed.  
  
“H-hey….please just be gentle, Urie…”  
  
Urie, already in the process of spreading Mu’s bare thighs, guided the boy’s legs to rest comfortably on either side of the small mattress.He took note of the tiny wet spot that appeared in the middle of Mu’s panties as he spread him, but didn’t explicitly point it out, knowing it would probably embarrass his (blushing, nervous, flustered) teammate further.Instead, he smiled warmly at Mutsuki’s simple request.  
  
“Of course (I’d never be anything other than gentle with you).”  
  
Urie pushed himself up a bit closer to Mutsuki, resting on his forearms between those gorgeous parted thighs and taking them in his hands.He peppered kisses across the dusky skin on the inside part of one of them, working up at a teasingly slow pace and stopping just before reaching the light fabric of Mu’s panties.  
  
Mu’s breath hitched whenever Urie trailed his kisses too close to his clothed pussy, and Urie had to fight the urge to smirk against his skin each and every time.  
  
The anxiety clouding Mutsuki’s head was quickly being replaced with complete arousal.His own delicate hands moved to cup his tiny, bare breasts, and his eyes were squeezed shut so he could focus on the sensations Urie’s lips were bringing him.He had been trying to stay as quiet as possible, initially wanting to avoid any embarrassment for himself, but soft breathy sighs and moans were working their way out of his throat and he was doing little to stop them.His chest rose and fell more rapidly with each passing minute.  


His crotch felt uncomfortably hot and he was more than sure that Urie could smell his arousal with that good nose of his, but he couldn’t bring himself to care much or to shut his legs on whatever Urie was doing.Those kisses felt amazing and and the warmth in his lower belly just kept building and….  
  
Without warning, Urie’s warm lips left his skin and Mutsuki whined softly at the loss of contact.He opened his eyes and a wave of concern washed through him.  
  
“Urie?Is everything okay?”  
  
Urie didn’t immediately respond, sitting back to admire the damage he’d done.Scattered dark kiss marks spanned the entire length of both of Mutsuki’s thighs and the little wet spot that had initially been on his panties was pretty much entirely soaked through, the wet fabric exposing the details of his clit and labia.The pretty image was enough to make Urie’s cock throb in his boxers…

 

“Everything’s perfectly fine.Are you alright?”  
  
“I….am.”  
  
“Can I keep going?”

 

“Please…..”  


Mutsuki’s response sounded more like begging than he had wanted it to, but he didn’t have time to worry about it much, because as soon as he spoke, Urie’s hot mouth was on him again.Kissing his _through_ his panties, this time.  
  
Pleasantly shocked, Mutsuki’s strong thighs shot up to rest on either side of Urie’s head and he brought his hands forward to tangle through Urie’s hair.Urie’s mouth was open and eager, kissing and tonguing that pussy through the fabric, finally indulging in the thing he had been avoiding all this time and making Mu cry out at the dulled sensation.  
  
Urie pulled away with his mouth temporarily, bringing his thumb up to rub at Mu’s clit, teasing.The mix of his own hot saliva and Mutsuki’s wetness made the fabric cling even better than before and Urie was dying to pull the panties away and finally just get at Mutsuki raw, but he promised himself that he would be patient.  
  
“You like that?”Urie looked up at him, rubbing slow circles around his clit.“Or would you rather have my mouth there?”  
  
“Urie…..”Mutsuki, impatient and missing the warmth that was taken away from him so suddenly, lightly pulled Urie down towards his crotch with the hands that were still clinging to his hair.  


Urie didn’t budge.  
  
“I’m sorry, Tooru, did you say something?”Urie removed his thumb completely from his clit, instead just blowing on the wet spot with dangerously hot breath that made Mutsuki shudder.“I can’t read your mind….you’ve got to tell me what you want…”

  
Mutsuki had _not_ been expecting dirty talk out of the usually silent quinx.His mind was overloaded with sensation and frustration and now embarrassment, and he wasn’t even sure he could respond properly.  
  
He hadn’t expected Urie to know what he was doing at all.Oh, how wrong he had been.This Urie was not the same, shy Urie who had been sweetly feeling him up earlier.

  
“I-I want your mouth….”  


Urie smirked, not even hiding how smug he was that he was affecting Mutsuki so much.  
  
“Where do you want my mouth, babe?On your soaked panties?On that hot little pussy of yours?Want me to taste you?Put my tongue inside?”  
  
Mutsuki felt a rush of heat travel straight between his thighs at those words.He spread himself wider again, pushing his hips up to Urie now instead of pulling him down, crying out and begging this time, almost incomprehensibly.

 

“Urie please……please, please, please, please…anything, please….”  
  
Satisfied enough with that reaction and running out of patience himself, Urie finally pressed himself against Mutsuki’s pussy and teased him over the panties a few more times before slipping the little fabric cover to the side and dipping the point of his tongue between Mu’s folds.  
  
And, oh fuck, he tasted _good_.Mutsuki’s smell was musky and sweet and much stronger now, driving Urie absolutely crazy, nearly as much as his taste was. Urie wanted to rip those little white panties to pieces for keeping him from this for so long.He pressed in as deep as he could get, Mutsuki squirming underneath him.  
  
“O-oh !!”  
  
Heat was quickly (too quickly) building in Mutsuki’s lower belly as Urie ate him out with no mercy, fucking him with that long, skilled tongue and making him cry out for more.Panties finally pushed to the side, he could feel himself dripping down Urie’s chin and onto the sheets now, making a huge mess that, in his current state of bliss, he couldn’t bring himself to worry about.  
  
Urie’s cock was at full attention and throbbing painfully now against the mattress underneath him, only wishing it could be in the place of his busy mouth.Still not losing stamina, he pushed his tongue fully inside of Mutsuki and pulled out, fucking him good over and over again and making sure to brush against his swollen clit with each long stroke.  
  
Mutsuki wasn’t sure how much longer he could last at this rate, with Urie being so relentless.His pussy was making the wettest, most awful noises as Urie tongue-fucked him…The moans that came out of him were probably more animal than human now, and his fists were tugging at Urie’s hair so hard that he was surprised the man didn’t stop or complain.  
  
“Urie, Urie, fuck, I-I’m—”  
  
Urie didn’t let up at all, going even faster and getting sloppier with his strokes as he sent Mutsuki over the edge.  
  
“Oh !!Oh fuck, Urie !!”  
  
As Mutsuki came down from his high, Urie pulled his tongue out and slowed his pace, gently licking up Mu’s labia and doing his best not to overstimulate as he cleaned up the creamy mess he made.Mutsuki laid there panting and recovering, body totally out of commission, for a good few minutes before Urie helped take off his still-soaked underwear.  
  
Urie was the first to speak, completely ignoring the raging erection in his boxers and pushing himself up off the mattress to move to Mutsuki’s side.  
  
“Did you enjoy that?”  
  
“I…didn’t even know you had that in you.I’m in shock.”

  
“I didn’t know either.I was on autopilot (your scent drove me crazy).”

  
Urie cuddled up to his side, putting one arm behind Mutsuki’s head and pulling him against his chest protectively, holding him as he began to drift off to sleep. 

 

“I’m still shaking, Urie.”  
  
“Good.Now get some sleep (I love you).”  



End file.
